Darker Nights
by Guardian of the Pack
Summary: After Sonja's story but not too far before Selene, There was another 'family' whom existed...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1, Mia's POV

It was another dark soundless night in the forest. No owls hooted. No bugs chirped. The wind rushed into my face as I stayed deathly still. I did not like this scenery, something was wrong. Ashley came up behind me, tense. She felt it too.

"Where are they? They were supposed to be here hours ago." She whispered as if the forest was listening. I shrugged, still gazing blankly out into the forest. A twig snapped. Both Ashley and I crouched low, waiting for the attack.

But it was only Viktor, followed by reinforcements. Their blurry outlines were hardly visible, making it hard to see detail. We stood up, relaxed now.

"Where have you been?" I asked Viktor, who was looking down at me from his perch on the horse. He wore armor and seemed as if he was recovering from battle. One of the vampires placed his sword back into it's' sheath, swinging the scent of blood through the air. Ashley growled low at the smell of the lycan blood and I tensed. She hated lycans.

"Complications." He responded. "I advise we go back to the castle before more attack." He gazed down at Ashley. I frowned. Why he liked her so much I wouldn't know. He always looked at her like she was something special, like she made him remember something…

Suddenly, low growling and lycans attacked from every angle. We were surrounded. I groaned and pulled out a dagger from my belt as Ashley stayed low. Viktor pulled out his sword and swung at an attacking lycan. A vampire screamed as one dug its claws into his flesh and bit him. I lunged at the closest lycan, taking it by surprise. It yelped and then its eyes grew big as it realized its fate.

All of a sudden, I was attacked by something behind me. I went flying as another lycan pounced on me and the other one scurried away to safety. My eyes turned black as I held the lycan away from me, trying to avoid its teeth. Then it fell limp on me, and I pushed it off. Ashley stood above me, smiling, her blue eyes glistening in the moonlight. He held out her hand and I took it gratefully.

Growling was heard, and we turned around. More lycans were surrounding us. Their eyes were menacing, and drool was coming from their mouths where large grotesque teeth were sticking out.

I glared at the creatures, ready for the attack. I braced myself and clenched my fists, preparing. Each one of them gave Ashley and I evil stares, and they looked at one another, giving signals for when to take us by surprise. But Ashley and I were fast, and we circled, sidestepping here and there, creating new moves. We were careful to make no repeats so they couldn't get to us easily.

Something distracted them though, and I realized quickly it was Viktor, coming to the rescue. He swung violently, and blood spattered everywhere. My eyes turned black and I growled, leaping at a lycan. It was taking totally by surprise and I ripped its throat out. Ashley was busy dueling 2 lycans at once, but she seemed to be holding her own.

I looked back over to Viktor who was slashing everything in site with his sword. Behind him a lycan crept. I gasped as it got closer and closer and I only had a few seconds to react.

"No!" I screamed as I ran forward and flung myself with all my might in front of the lycan just as it jumped.

Everything seemed to run in slow motion as the lycan, claws fully extended and teeth bared, ran straight into me. I went flying back again as Viktor got thrown off his horse and the beast and I went toppling to the ground, plunging my body into a sharp log that was out rooting from a tree.

The pain was horrible, my vision was shittier than ever; I screamed in agony, and the lycan still attacked. It was all I could do to hold it back. Blood was everywhere; and I realized it was mine. Then the lycan cried out in pain and ran off. Ashley was at my side again.

I murmured her name quietly as blood came sputtering out of my mouth. I choked and started coughing. Ashley's unclear concerned face was the last I was to see for a long time…


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not too sure if anyone is reading this story, for it is deffinetly one that I wrote a loooong time ago and isn't my best (at least in my opinion), but hey, figured why not, let's put up the next chapter!  
>Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Ashley<span>

The night was dark, very dark. Still, Ashley could see fine. Being what she was, there was no difficulty in seeing the pines of the trees, each and every star in the sky, and the small animals that scurried to and fro, trying to keep themselves hidden from the prey. All of this made her feel sympathy for the one standing beside her; Mia. She was like a sister to Ashley, and although she hated of thinking herself as handicapped, Ash knew that Mia needed guidance. For her visions was failing; only allowing her to see blurry outlines of everything around her.

_If only she wasn't such a stubborn bitch..._ Ash thought, glancing at Mia. She was crouching down, her eyes closed, listening to the sounds of the night around her.

Ashley sighed and made her way over to her friend. Mia's light blue eyes snapped open when she felt Ashley's presence. She stared, not blinking, her eyes set on the forest in front of her. Suddenly, she tensed up. Something was wrong.

Besides the fact that the other vampires were late; extremely late that was, the forest was dealing still all of a sudden; nothing but the eerie light breeze.

"Where are they? They were supposed to be here hours ago." Ashley couldn't keep the irritation out of her voice. Her tone was dark, spoken through gritted teeth. She was becoming impatient, and was hungry, and a hungry Ash was never to be trifled with; things could get violent. Extremely violent.

Beside her, Mia shrugged, obviously not caring too much that it had been hours since they last had heard from the part. "Does it matter?" she said softly. "You should know that they were come when it's the right time."

Ashley growled lowly in frustration; the frustration of Mia always thinking she was dumb. And it wasn't just Mia; it was others too. They thought of Ash as low, but they never thought to think about how deadly she could become.

Then, a noise. The sound of a tree snapping. Lycans. The two woman crouched low to the ground, hiding behind the bushes.

Viktor then appeared. Ashley relaxed, and felt Mia doing the same, but realized that her friend was still very uptight.

"Where have you been?" She snapped. Ash frowned but stayed quiet.

Viktor gave Mia a stern look, but her eyes were now looking somewhere else. Ash followed her gaze.

The vampires around Viktor were covered in blood. Lycan blood. Ash wrinkled her nose at the scent, a hate filling her inner core.

"Complications..." Viktor spoke slow and soft. "I advise you go back to the castle before we are attacked once more..."

His words were a blur to Ashley. She seemed lost in the mind, and because of this, missed Viktor's loving gaze and Mia's piercing glare. Something was just not right here. She concentrated and strained to hear the sounds of the night like Mia could. She closed her eyes, and listened, but nothing was heard.

Not yet anyway. In the next moment, lycans were emerging from every corner. Ashley cursed to herself and hunkered down as Mia, in one quick move, pulled a dagger out, and followed Ashley's moves.

A lycan leaped at Viktor, and he quickly pulled out her sword, swinging at the creature. Blood spattered everywhere as the lycan, covered in blood, fell to the mossy ground. It turned back to its' human form, and Ash watched as it shook in pain, breathing heavily until it took its' last breath and its' eyes glazed over.

Ashley watched this unfold before her and then stood, staring at the body. She shook her head, and looked around. That was when she noticed Mia, holding back the jaws of a hungry vicious lycan. Ashley ran over to them and in once swift move, grabbed the lycans head and snapped its' neck. She smiled down at Mia once Mia had pushed the body off of her, then Ashley held her hand out. Mia took it and Ashley helped her to her feet.

Suddenly, Mia perked up, tilting her head, and Ashley listened carefully. But by the time, she had even heard anything, it was too late. Mia and her were now surrounded by fully morphed lycans. Ashley snarled at them; she hated these beings, for they were the enemy. Stories, mostly told by Viktor, had said that they were vile creatures that had no feelings, and that all needed to be destroyed. They were hideous things, vampires at least had a sense of humanity.

Ashley went back to back with Mia, and together they made fast, sharp moves, trying to confuse the stupid creatures. They all looked the same though; dark, large, furry beings with huge fangs. And they were all intent on the same thing; wiping out all vampires. Ashley pondered why for a few seconds as she stepped back and forth, side to side.

All of a sudden, the lycans separated. Viktor rode towards them, swinging his sword at the creatures. Ashley ran after some of the retreating ones. She pulled out her sword and swung at once, then heard growling behind her. She turned and a lycan in return evilly smiled at her. Now two surrounded her. They circled and she swung at one. Slashing it's right arm, it cried out in pain, but then turned and reached out at her with its claws. She ducked and the other lycan hit her arm, sending the sword flying.

"Shit." She mumbled, watching the sword slide several yards behind the lycans. They grinned at her, and although the one with the hurt arm was grimacing in pain (yes, they could do that), he knew that Ashley was defenseless.

Or so he thought. Ash pretended to act like she was defeated; and stared into their eyes with horror, falling to the ground on her knees. "Make it fast." She said softly. The two looked at each other in triumph, completely full of themselves. They let down their defenses, thinking they had won. Ashley seized her chance. She leapt at the closest one, pulling out a dagger from her garter. The lycans face went to straight fear as she slit her throat, and they both fell to the ground. Ash landed gracefully with a soft thud and jumped back up, facing the other lycan who was apparently horrified. It turned and ran, not looking back. Ashley smiled.

"NO!" Someone screamed. Ashley turned around just in time to witness Mia, jumping in front of a lycan, saving Viktor, who was knocked off of his horse. Ashley ran to him, helping him up. He looked into her eyes gratefully. Not taking much time to gaze back, Ashley turned around, trying to find where Mia went. She ran and grabbed her sword that still lay where it had been flung earlier.

That would be when she saw Mia, stabbed in the chest by a huge, pointed log. Her blood was everywhere, and it was evident that she was fading quickly. And still, the lycan attacked her. Ashley had to get to her.

She made her way to Mia, and as lycans attacked, Ashley killed. It was all a blur. She kept on swinging, and the lycans kept right on falling. Closer and closer she got to Mia, but it was still not enough. Finally, she was within throwing range. Ashley pulled out her dagger once more, letting it soar.

It went flying through the air, and hit the creature in the back. It yelped, looking behind it, seeing its' pursuer. In fear, it ran off, too weak to fight anymore.  
>Ash was at last at Mia's side. Blood was everywhere. <em>Why?!<em> She wondered. Vampires weren't ones to bleed this much. At all. _Unless... No._ Ash caught the scent of lycan, and mentally argued with herself, trying to view this as a terrible situation and the smell from Mia's earlier assailant. But the scent was so strong...

There was no way that Mia could be in any way part of the enemy.

"Ash..." Mia sputtered, coughing up blood.

"It's okay." Ash said quickly, trying to figure out how to carefully get her out of here. She didn't have much longer. "Mia, it's okay. Just hold on." She grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly, praying she wasn't too late.


End file.
